Xbox 360: The Official Xbox Magazine Issue 5
Issue 5 was dated March 2006 and cost £5.99 Access Phase Two is Go! - 2 pages (18-19) :Second wave of Xbox 360 games promises to push the machine - and its owners - harder than ever! Outrage at Stock Shortage - (20) :Flood turns to trickle as Xbox 360 remains sold out across the country. It's like a console famine out there. 'Region Free' DOA4 Saves January - (20) :The post Christmas new release shortage has been saved by globally compatible Xbox 360 games, thanks to certain game makers taking the option to not region-lock their games. Cheap American imports are ours! There is a God... Mission Possible! - (21) :Make Xbox Live think you live in America to access additional content... All you need is a Hotmail account, the ability to lie about your address to a pop-up menu - and a clear conscience. Bundling Shame! - (21) :You can have an Xbox 360 if you want one - as long as you spend £500! USB Device Appeal! - (21) :What have you stuck in your Xbox 360 today? Or is that something we shouldn't ask... Floundering Sony 'copies' Xbox Live for PlayStation 3 - (24) :Online petition reveals Sony's plans for an Xbox Live clone. Xbox Live Arcade Top Ten - 1 page (28) :Microsoft reveals the top online game downloads available for your Xbox 360 now! Final Fantasy XI Beta - Your First Reactions - (32) Our Man in Japan: Ready to Queue - Jonti Davies - (32) Lord of Adventure - (36) :Lord of the Rings RTS prepares for Xbox 360 (The Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle Earth II) - and there are loads more strategy and adventure games on the way! Sports Access: Johno Verity - (37) Green Light *Burnout: Revenge - 2 pages (22-23) *Football Manager 2006 - 2 pages (26-27) *Fight Night Round 3 - 2 pages (30-31) *Battlefield 2: Modern Combat - 2 pages (34-35) Features Welcome - 2 pages (4-5) Contents - 2 pages (6-7) Reaching for the Stars - Gary Cutlack - 4 pages (48-51) :How do you get a five star Reputation? What's the key to popularity on Xbox Live? Join us on a journey of discovery as we find out... Media Savvy? - 6 pages (66-71) :Xbox 360 has many skills other than gaming. It can stream high-definition video from the internet, connect to your home network, browse your MP3 collection and much more. Here's a glimpse of Microsoft's growing home connectivity masterplan... On Release! - 2 pages (92-93) Input Live Chat: Graham Linehan - 3 pages (40-42) :Acclaimed comedy writer, director and video games nut Graham Linehan talks to OXM and answers the questions you put to him. Friends List - 1 page (43) Messages - 3 pages (44-46) Played it... Want it! Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent - Ben Talbot - 8 pages (8-15) :Uncovered for the first time, the secret file behind Sam Fisher's deadliest mission ever The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - Dan Griliopoulos - 6 pages (54-59) :Health warning: users may experience palpitations, weight loss and an inability to play any other game. Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII - Gillen McAllister - 2 pages (60-61) :Flight combat games are rubbish, right? Not anymore... TimeShift - Gillen McAllister - 4 pages (62-65) :A time-travelling adventure in more ways than one. Say hello again to first person shooting, 1990s-style... Reviews Reader Review Online Reviews Hardware Reviews - 1 page (90) Make it happen... Plan It *Your packed Xbox 360 events calendar for the month ahead - 2 pages (100-101) *Event reports and forward planning from the Calendar - 2 pages (102-103) Play It *Your full guide to this month's Xbox 360 playable Game Disc - 4 pages (104-105,107,109) **FIFA 06: Road to FIFA World Cup - 1 page (107) **NBA Live 06 - 1 page (109) Marketplace *Downloadable games, demos, videos, goodies ,and more... - 2 pages (110-111) **Bejeweled 2 Deluxe, Joust, Hardwood Hearts, Robotron: 2084 - 1 page (110) Beat It *Final Fantasy XI: Unlock Vana'diel's secrets with our exclusive guide - 6 pages (112-117) *Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06: Learn the art of the swing with our pro golfer tips... - 2 pages (118-119) *Dead or Alive 4: Killer combos to master in Tecmo's fighting tour de force! - 4 pages (120-123) Build it *Create a six-stage rally in PGR3 with custom point-to-point tracks - 2 pages (124-125) *Unlock the weird and wonderful costumes in the DOA4 wardrobe! - 1 page (126) Faceplates - 1 page (127) Adverts Total Film - 1 page (91) Xbox World 360 - 1 page (98) Edge Issue 160 - 1 page (106) Microsoft Windows XP: The Official Magazine - 1 page (108) Other Credits Community Editor :Ben Talbot Art Editor :Curtis Phillips-Cozier Reviews Editor :Dan Griliopoulos Operations Editor :Vanessa Hards Features Editor :Gary Cutlack Website Editor :Graeme Boyd Deputy Art Editor :David Jakes Staff Writers :Gillen McAllister, Chris Warr Contributors :Jonti Davies, Keri Allan, Richard Leadbetter, Oliver Welsh Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews